nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shadow conjuration
Shadow mage armor It seems to me that the dodge AC bonus from shadow conjuration version of mage armor stacks with the dodge AC bonus from normal mage armor. On one hand it would be logical but on the other they are theoretically the same spell. They SEEMED to stack, but then again it could be just me... could somebody check this? - 82.116.228.87 15:38, 17 May 2006 (PDT) *If your AC increased, then yes it stacks. They got different SpellIDs so they really should stack...kind of like BG bull's and normal bull's. GhostNWN 16:54, 17 May 2006 (PDT) :*Appereantly you get +1 ac for every Shadow conjuration -mage armor you cast. You do not need to use normal mage armor at all. - 82.116.231.227 15:01, 29 May 2006 (PDT) ::*In general, Dodge bonuses from all sources stack, up to +20 (I believe). AFAIK, it's the only armor enhancement type that stacks. Faldred 06:54, 14 November 2006 (PST) :::*I think the point here is that the spell stacks on top of itself. (As a result, this stacks the dodge bonus.) For example, you can't cast Mage Armor twice and get an extra point of AC. But the claim is that you can cast the Shadow version of Mage Armor on top of the regular version -- or even just cast the Shadow version twice -- and get the AC bonus. - Mister Pickles 22:15, 15 November 2006 (PST) "Shadow"? What does this mean "shadow conjuration" of a spell? Apparently mage armor is different but other spells are just the same but use a different spell slot or what? --132.42.128.28 November 2006 Summon shadow I believe the link for "Summon Shadow" should not link to the Shadow Dancer feat. I do not think they are the same effect. Bromium 11:29, 9 February 2007 (PST) *Right, they're similar but not the same. However, instead of killing the link, I think someone should create a page that describes the spell, then change the link. --The Krit 07:50, 11 February 2007 (PST) Shadow bolt The scripts show "Shadow Bolt" as an attack if you target an enemy. Why isn't it listed in the spell description on here? Bromium 16:54, 20 February 2008 (UTC) *The script nw_s0_shadconj is not used by the game. Just ignore everything in it. (The scripts to look at are the ones for the sub-spells: nw_s0_SummShad, nw_s0_Darkness, nw_s0_Invisib, nw_s0_MageArm, and nw_s0_MagMiss.) --The Krit 19:06, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Potions? What happens if the Mage Armor version of this spell is cast on a Potion with the Brew Potion feat...? -- 3 June 2009 * I would have said it should fail because shadow conjuration is a level 4 spell (and brew potion only works with spells up to level 3), but for some reason, BioWare marked the darkness and invisibility subspells as level 2, and the mage armor and magic missile subspells as level 1. So casting the mage armor subspell will produce a potion of shadow conjuration (that you can use to hurt yourself if you choose to specify the magic missile subspell when drinking the potion). I'd call this a bug. --The Krit 20:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC)